The Digimon Emperor
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Naruto is the first ever male Digimon of his species which causes him to draw a lot of attention that he never really wanted. Follow Naruto as he journeys to become stronger while along the way he meets a group of Tamers and the loves of his life. He'll also figure out why a giant gold dragon with six eyes keeps appearing in his dreams telling him that he shall rule them all.
1. Meeting of the Foxes

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon with another story for you. This story won the 3rd place spot in the poll and this time we're going to the world of Digimon or more specifically Digimon: Tamers mixed with Naruto. Of course this will center around Naruto and it will be a harem. Now I know that Digimon don't really have specific genders as even Renamon said in the show that Digimon are not divided by gender but I don't care I'm assigning gender, I mean come on tell me you look at Renamon and don't automatically think that's a girl! I'm also making the Tamers older so instead of 12 and 13 they'll be 15 and 16.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = attack/dark voice/Sovereign talking

[Hello] = talking on any kind of device

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

The Digimon Emperor

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Foxes

Jumping from building to building in the Tokyo ward of Shinjuku is a large bipedal fox standing at 6'2 in height with a slender build, most of its fur being blood red in color with a black furry chest and underbelly, the whites of its eyes were black while the iris was deep purple, the fur on its 3 toed and fingered paws and feet was black, the tips of its pointed ears were black, it had a long bushy tail that with a black tip, the fur on its shoulders pointed out in three spikes each, purple lightning bolt markings under each eye, purple swirl markings on each thigh, and the only kind of clothing it wore was a pair of long purple gloves with the Yin-Yang symbol on them. This creature is what is known as a Digimon, a Renamon to be more specific, though this one is much different from the others of its kind. It was different not only thanks to its different coloration but by the fact that it is the first and only MALE Renamon. He likes to call himself Naruto.

Currently in Naruto's paws is a dead wild rabbit he was able to find for lunch, he was happy to find the rabbit because while there were more than enough squirrels for him to eat he found them to be very stringy and grainy. Sitting down on top a water tower Naruto dug into his rabbit.

" _It's been 2 months since I've come to the human world and so far other than the other Digimon that pop up for a fight every now and again I don't see what the big deal is. I've always heard other Digimon talking about coming here to find a human to help them digivolve. Their just lazy if you ask me, from what the Sovereign have told me while a human can help it takes more than just them being there, it take the Digimon and the human working together to digivolve_." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto is probably one of the only Digimon that can claim to know all of the Sovereign and their Devas. You see due to being the first male Renamon ever he instantly caught the eyes of the Sovereign, they watched him as young Viximon or rather Kitmon is his case, and when he finally digivolved into a Renamon they waited a few weeks before they had him brought to them. When Naruto first met the Sovereign he was scared out of him mind, don't get him wrong he knew that the Sovereigns' job was to protect the Digital World and keep it balanced but they were HUGE and the power of all four of them, plus their Devas, was pushing down on him like a tidal wave washing away an ant. Despite the voice in his head practically yelling at him to make himself as small as possible and hope they deemed him too unimportant to destroy, he stood tall and proud, he was a warrior and despite his fear he would not allow it to show in front of what were basically the Gods of the Digital World. After talking with the Sovereigns for awhile Naruto found that he liked three out of the four of them. Ebonwumon and Azulongmon where like the wise grandfathers of the ground as far as Naruto was concerned, though Azulongmon was the stricter one of the 2 of them. Baihumon, to Naruto, was the cool older brother and finally there was Zhuqiaomon who Naruto believed was a huge asshole.

After the Sovereign came the Devas, of all the Devas Naruto was only friends with 4 of them, all of Ebonwumon's Devas and Antylamon who worked under Azulongmon. He actually got to train his mind with Kumbhiramon and his body with Vajramon. Naruto tried to be friends with Caturamon but the guy was so intent on seeing everything in black and white that it made it hard. As for the rest of of the Devas, well while they weren't friends they could at least be friendly with each other, except for the the 3 that worked under Zhuqiaomon as they were just as bad as their boss.

Naruto came out of his thought when his fur stood on end and he felt something off in the distance. "So another Digimon shows up, I wonder if they're here to fight or if they're looking for a human partner." Naruto said to himself. He quickly finished eating the rabbit before standing up and taking off toward where the feeling was taking him.

 **DATA FIELD**

Arriving at a park Naruto saw the thick mist of data that he had come to expect when a Digimon came to the human world, he quickly hid in the trees nearby in order to surprise his potential opponent. A moment later 3 Meramon appeared in the field, Meramon were basically tall humanoid shaped balls of fire with blue eyes and a stitched mouth. " _Well Meramon are usually always in a bad mood and while they're not all that hard to beat they can be quite the challenge in a group. Their also Champion level Digimon so even if they are easy to beat a Rookie level Digimon will gain a nice chunk of power by absorbing their data. Well it looks like I'll be taking these guys out_." Naruto thought to himself as he stood up and prepared to move. He stopped however when he felt someone else enter the Data Field.

Looking down Naruto saw a young girl with fair skin, purple eyes, red hair done in a spiky ponytail, a slender build, wide hips, a plump ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore red steel toed sneakers, short button fly jeans held up by a red belt with 2 red straps on her left thigh, a white turtleneck T-shirt with teal colored short sleeves and a dark blue broken heart on the front, red wristbands on her wrists, and to protect her eyes from the Data Field she wore sunglasses with blue oval shaped lens. Naruto didn't know why but he felt some kind of pull towards the girl, a pull he hadn't felt at all before. He then saw her pull a device off her belt and scan Meramon, the device told the girl the Digimons' name, level, so of their attack, and a bit of information about them.

"Hmmm, you guys don't seem that tough, Renamon walk all over them!" said the girl before a yellow and white version of Naruto with Icy blue eyes jumped in front of the girl.

"As you command Rika." said Renamon in a deep yet somehow sultry voice before charging at the Meramon.

" _Hmmm, so the girl's name is Rika, she must be a Tamer_." Naruto thought to himself. The Sovereign told him of the Tamers and told him to expect to see them before he came to the human world, he really needed to work on getting back to the Digital World. Looking at the female version of himself Naruto found himself mesmerized by her and he couldn't figure out why. She wasn't the first Renamon he had ever seen but for some reason she really caught his attention, the elegance in her movements, the silkiness of her fur, and the blue of her eyes, it all drew him in.

Naruto watched as she easily defeated one of the Meramon but then started to have a bit of trouble when the last 2 decided to double team her. It was then that Naruto saw Rika swipe a card through her device and call out **Hyperspeed** , Renamon then became even faster and was able to keep the Meramona on their toes. She was soon able to tire out both of the Meramon while getting them close together and finishing them with the signature attack for their kind, **Diamond Storm** , then she absorbed their data. Naruto could honestly say he was impressed with Renamon's skill, though he noticed that she didn't seem to have any moves outside of the normal Renamon moveset. If there was anything Naruto could pride himself on it was the fact that he was creative with the moveset he had and had created some original moves, hell he was still in the process of making some new moves.

"You can come out now, I can sense that you are there!" called out Renamon.

" _So her senses are good as well, though to be fair I'm not trying all that hard to hide_." Naruto thought to himself before jumping out of the tree he was in and landing in a crouch in front of Renamon, he then slowly stood up so she wouldn't think he was trying anything funny and crossed his arms over his chest. Now that he was closer he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over every curve of her body, by the Sovereigns she was attractive.

Rika was completely shocked at the Digimon in front of her, it looked just like Renamon but with a different coloration. She scanned it with her D-Power just to be sure and it confirmed her thoughts that it was a Renamon, though her D-Power did say that this Renamon was ultra rare.

Renamon narrowed her eyes at her male counterpart, she knew of him of course as she doubted there was any Digimon in the Digital World that didn't know about the first and only male Renamon. Renamon then began to study his body and saw that other than the difference in color there were some more subtle differences, the muscles in his body were just a bit bigger than her own muscles while still maintaining their slender appearance, his fur while appearing soft was spikier than her own, his tail was maybe an inch or two longer, and he was 2 inches taller than her. It was then that she noticed his eyes trailing her body, instead of feeling repulsed or irritated by this she actually felt flattered. A warrior she may be but she was still an unmated vixen, besides power was very attractive to female Digimon and she could tell that he was quite powerful. How can she tell, easy, it's in his eyes; those purple eyes that were a few shades darker than Rika's showed experience, power, and wisdom from many battles. Despite feeling all of this Renamon remained on guard as while she may have heard of him before she never heard anything about his personality or anything like that.

"Renamon, what's the deal with that red and black Renamon, why does the D-Power say it's so rare?" asked Rika.

"He's the first and currently the only male Renamon ever born." said Renamon.

"How big of a boost do you think you'll get if you absorb his data?" asked Rika.

"I'd say I'd get quite the boost in strength from absorbing his data." said Renamon. She knew what Rika was about to order and wasn't worried about it, if she managed to code him and absorb his data it wasn't like he was gone forever. The data she would absorb would only be a small fraction of what he was made off and he would be reborn at the Digimon Nursery, only the Sovereign had the power to permanently delete Digimon.

"Then what are we waiting for, walk all over him Renamon!" said Rika.

"Right." said Renamon before charging at Naruto. She quickly closed the distance between them and threw a punch at his face but Naruto easily dodged her punch. He then dodged another punch, 2 kicks, and another punch all without unfolding his arms. This continued for a few minutes before Renamon finally jump back from Naruto.

"Come on Renamon, stop playing around! **Digimodify: Hyperspeed activate**!" said Rika.

Renamon charged at Naruto much faster this time and almost seemed to disappear from sight, she appeared in front of Naruto with her right paw pulled back and covered in ghostly blue flames. " **Power Paw**!" said Renamon as she threw her fist forward at Naruto's face. There was a small shockwave and Renamon was surprised to see that Naruto had caught her fist with his paw and hadn't moved an inch. " _How_!" Renamon thought in surprise.

"You have excellent form and this punch packed quite a bit of power. Overall I'd say you have a lot of potential but I feel you haven't shown me everything yet. Come on, show me everything you've got!" said Naruto before punching her in the face. Renamon went flying until she hit a tree and slid down it. Standing up Renamon rubbed her cheek with the back of her paw, it was then that Naruto charged at her and much like her he disappeared from sight. When he appeared he was ready to take her head off with a kick. " **Kitsune Hurricane**!" said Naruto as he threw a powerful kick at Renamon. Renamon was able to roll under the attack just in the nick of time, quickly getting up and looking behind her she saw that Naruto's kick had managed to cut down the tree.

" _That power is insane, and what was that attack_?" Renamon asked herself in thought.

"Very good Renamon, your reflexes and mid battle decisions are excellent. Most Digimon I fight try to block my **Kitsune Hurricane** and only end up getting hurt because of that stupid decision. You are very skilled, shall we continue?" asked Naruto.

Renamon actually blushed at his compliments but quickly shook it off, sure she was flattered but now was not the time. Crossing her arms in front of her chest a pale green energy circle formed in front of her, seeing what she was doing Naruto did the same but his energy circle was red.

" **Diamond Storm**!" said Renamon as she threw her arms out and fired multiple shards of razor sharp diamonds at Naruto.

" **Ruby Storm**!" said Naruto as he threw his arms out and fired multiple shards of razor sharp rubies at Renamon.

The 2 storms of precious gems collided against each other and canceled each other out and formed a cloud of smoke between the 2 bipedal foxes. Renamon wasted no time running into the smoke in order to use it to cover her next attack. " **Digimodify: Tomahawk activate**!" said Rika slashing the card. Renamon exploded from the smoke toward Naruto with a large tomahawk in her paws.

Seeing that Renamon now had a weapon in their little battle Naruto decided to even the playing field, holding his right paw up into the air a ruby broadsword formed before he grabbed it. " **Ruby Sword**!" said Naruto before he charged Renamon.

Sparks flew as the weapons of the 2 foxes clashed, neither of them was giving an inch as they continuously attacked each other. On the sideline Rika couldn't believe Renamon was having so much trouble fighting a wild Rookie level Digimon. "T _hen again it is an ultra rare Digimon so it was bound to be stronger than normal, if Renamon can absorb its data she'll digivolve for sure_." Rika thought to herself before pulling out another card and slashing it. " **Digimodify: Hyper Chip activate**!" said Rika slashing the card.

Renamon's strength increased and she started to swing the tomahawk with much more strength and ease. Thanks to her increased strength Renamon actually started to push Naruto back and take control of the fight. Naruto saw that he was starting to lose ground so he added more power to his attacks in order to try and match Renamon's new strength, it helped but he was still being pushed. Deciding that direct attacking like this wasn't working he came up with a new plan, jumping away from Renamon he threw his sword at her head which she easily blocked with her Tomahawk. This was what Naruto wanted as that split second that her eyes were off him was enough time for him to close the distance between them in a quick burst of speed. Renamon saw this and noticed that his right paw was covered in ghostly purple flames, she tried to dodge the attack she knew was coming but he was too close and too fast.

" **Power Paw**!" said Naruto as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Renamon's stomach. The force behind the uppercut actually caused a shockwave and everything went still before Renamon dropped her weapon then fell to her knees as she held her stomach in pain. Seeing that this fight was over Naruto took a few steps away from Renamon before crossing his arms over his chest and just looking at her for a bit. "Hmmm, you have a lot of natural talent and while a bit rough around the edges you are a very dangerous opponent. Anyway I thank you for this enjoyable battle, I hope we meet again Renamon. Until then farewell." said Naruto before jumping away and disappearing.

It took a minute for the shock of Renamon losing to wear off before Rika walked up next to Renamon. "What happened, how did you lose?" asked Rika with a frown.

"He had a lot more power than I was expecting and some of the attacks he used, I've never even heard of a Renamon using." said Renamon.

"Well that's true, his **Ruby Storm** is just a knockoff of your **Diamond Storm** but that **Kitsune Hurricane** and **Ruby Sword** were brand new. Well regardless of today's loss you were at least able to get the data from those 3 Meramon so in all I'd say today was a success, though we'll find that rare Renamon and get his data sooner or later." said Rika before she started walking home.

"Right Rika." said Renamon as she finally stood back up. On the inside though Renamon had already decided that she wasn't going to wait in order to find that male Renamon, as soon as she was sure Rika was home same she was going out to find him. He had greatly peaked her interest and she was nothing if not tenacious when something caught her interest.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto was currently jumping from building to building on his way home for the night, he could feel Renamon following him from a distance but since he didn't sense Rika anywhere nearby he decided to let it go. It wasn't long before Naruto made it to Shinjuku Park and walked into the forested area, once he was close to the center of the forested area Naruto saw a large formation of rocks that acted as the entrance to his den. Instead of heading inside to sleep for the night he waited for Renamon to show herself, it only took a few moments before Renamon appeared.

"Hello Renamon, I wasn't expecting for us to meet again so soon but what can I do for you on this beautiful night?" asked Naruto. Once again Naruto's eyes traced over Renamon's body as the moonlight shined through the tree canopy onto her and caused her to appear to be a heavenly beauty.

Renamon's cheeks flushed a bit as she felt Naruto's eyes roam her body once again but she managed to keep her composure. "Well Rena-." said Renamon before Naruto interrupted her.

"Naruto, I know that all Digimon are called by their species name but I prefer the name I have chosen for myself." said Naruto.

Renamon decided to go along with it since it kinda made since to her, he was a unique Digimon so he chose a name to be called outside of their species name. "Very well Naruto, I have some questions I would like to ask you." said Renamon.

"Very well then, let's talk." said Naruto.

* * *

Well there you have the first chapter of this new story, I hope you liked it. I hope you guys found this to be unique because I don't think there are too many stories were Naruto is a Digimon. Before anyone says anything I already know that Diamond Storm is actually leaves and not diamonds but I personally don't care and so they will be diamonds in this story.

Yes the Kitsune Hurricane is based off of the Leaf Hurricane. Naruto will also be using a few other moves from the Naruto world and of course he is working on creating the Rasengan. He'll of course teach these things to Renamon when they get together

Harem

Renamon, Ranamon, Gatomon, Black Gatomon, Mikemon, Lilymon, Crusadermon

I was thinking of adding Rika to the harem for a little human x Digimon action but I'm not sure yet so let me know what you think.

Well everyone that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Competition for Naruto's Attention

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of this story! I have to say that while I loved writing the first chapter I didn't expect this story to blow up like it did but I'm glad you guys are liking it and find it unique. Now I'm going to do something I don't believe I've done before and respond to some Reviews before we get to the story.

 **Sage of the Azure Phoenix** : You asked me to consider adding a few digimon to Naruto's harem and I appreciate that and have taken them into consideration. Though with some of them like Angewomon/Ophanimon and Minervamon since they are part of the Gatomon and Mikemon evolution line I feel it would be redundant to add them since Naruto's mates will be digivolving into them. Great ideas for Jutsus to use I'll see if I can figure out how to make them work.

 **The Sith'ari** : I'm glad you like the story. The Jutsus you suggested I have Naruto convert into Digimon attacks are great and I will most likely use them. I have given a lot of thought about Naruto's Ultimate and Mega forms, I'm calling his Ultimate form Sagemon though I'm still working out how it will look, and I'm calling his Mega form Kuramamon and I pretty much have that form figured out.

 **Azure Phoenix (Guest)** : Great ideas for Jutsu to convert I'll look into them and see what will work best.

 **PersonaNinja Lux** : Gatomon digivolves into Angewomon so I didn't feel the need to add her. I honestly didn't even know about the Sistermons but after doing some research on them I believe I will add them. Thanks for introducing me to some digimon I haven't heard of before.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Competition for Naruto Attention

"Well for starters what where those attacks you used, the **Kitsune Hurricane** and **Ruby Sword**?" asked Renamon.

"Ah I figured you'd ask about those, they're simple attacks really once you get rid of the mindset that we can only perform certain attacks. **Kitsune Hurricane** combines speed and power into one powerful kick while **Ruby Sword** is a variation of my **Ruby Storm** , turning a usually long range attack into a close range one." said Naruto.

"So you're saying that Digimon can learn different moves from what's in our original moveset?" asked Renamon.

"That or we can use the moves we already have in different ways. All you really need to do is be creative with how you use your attacks." said Naruto.

"I see, how are you so strong? You caught my **Power Paw** like it was nothing and I've knocked out Champion level Digimon with it?" asked Renamon.

"I train Renamon, despite popular belief Digimon can become stronger without absorbing data or having a Tamer. I train my body, my mind, and my attacks everyday so that I can be as strong as possible. It also helps that I've trained with a few of the Devas before coming here." said Naruto.

"You've trained with the Devas!?" asked Renamon in surprise.

"Yes, due to being the first ever male of our species I drew the attention of the Sovereigns. I was brought to them by the Devas and after getting to know them I got to train with some of them." said Naruto.

"That's amazing." said Renamon.

"Yeah it was." said Naruto.

"Do you…..think you can teach me?" asked Renamon.

"I could but are you sure your tamer will be okay with you training with the guy she wants you to code?" asked Naruto.

"She….doesn't have to know." said Renamon

"Oh, now you're acting like a sly fox, very well I'll teach you simply come find me whenever you have the time." said Naruto.

"I….thank you." said Renamon.

"No problem, anything for a beautiful vixen like you. Now if you excuse me it's late and I need to get some sleep." said Naruto with a smirk as he saw the fur on her cheeks become a bit red.

"Yes, I'll see you when I have some free time or the next time we run into each other." said Renamon before she took off.

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

It wa the middle of the night and Renamon was on her way to see Naruto, though this time it wasn't for training. Over the last three weeks Renamon's training had been going rather well but she and Naruto had also developed quite the friendship as well. Now sometimes she would come see him simply too talk, honestly some of her favorite times were when the two of them would jump around the city and share stories of their time in the Digital World. Coming into the area of Naruto's den Renamon found something she wasn't expecting, another Digimon sitting across from Naruto. The Digimon in question was a small egyptian black cat with golden yellow eyes, a long tail with purple stripes and a tuft of purple hair on the end, purple tufts of hair on the end of its ears, and large purple gloves with red stripes on its forepaws. This Digimon was known as Black Gatomon.

"Hey Renamon, how are you this night?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine Naruto, who is this?" asked Renamon.

"This is a friend of mine from the Digital World, her names Duchess. Duchess this is Renamon, my new friend and student." said Naruto.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Renamon." said Duchess.

"The same to you Duchess, how long have you been in the Human World?" asked Renamon.

"I only got here yesterday and ran into Naruto about an hour ago. Also if you're wondering why I decided to come to the Human World it was because I just didn't find the Digital World to be as fun without Naruto so I came to see him." said Duchess with a smirk.

"I see." said Renamon.

"So Renamon what can I do for you tonight?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to talk tonight, but I can see that I've interrupted your reunion." said Renamon.

"Nonsense Renamon, stay and talk with us as believe it or not Duchess was a student of mine before I left the Digital World." said Naruto.

That peeked Renamon's interest and caused her to take a seat. The three Digimon talked well into the night with Renamon noticing that as they talked Duchess kept getting closer and closer to Naruto. This bothered Renamon as she felt like someone was trespassing on her territory, sure it wasn't unusual for a male of considerable power to have more than one mate, but said mates still got territorial at times. Soon it was time for everyone to turn in for the night but Renamon decided to up her game in getting Naruto's attention.

"I'm quite tired Naruto and don't really feel up to going home, do you mind if I spend the night here?" asked Renamon.

"Sure Renamon, I don't mind." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." said Renamon. All the while Duchess narrowed her eyes at Renamon.

"Naruto I don't have anywhere to go so can I stay as well?" asked Duchess.

"Of course, just follow me and I'll take both of you to the sleeping chamber." said Naruto as he started walking on all fours deeper into the den with the females following his lead. When they reached the rather large sleeping chamber they saw that in the middle was a bed of leaves and deer skins that looked really soft and comfortable. Naruto moved to the middle of the bed and curled up in preparation for sleep, Renamon took her chance and quickly moved to curl up with Naruto so that her body was pressed up against his. Naruto was rather surprised by this bold action but ultimately did nothing about it, Renamon meanwhile gave Duchess a smug smirk.

Duchess lowly hissed at Renamon. " _I already had competition for his attention in the Digital World, I don't need competition here too_!" Duchess thought to herself. She then got a great idea and jumped onto his back before curling up and snuggling into him. Now it was Dutchess's turn to smirk smugly.

Going to sleep that night was very difficult for Naruto as the scents of both Renamon and Dutchess along with their body heat tormented him throughout the night.

 **DAYS LATER**

Over the last couple of days Renamon has been in a fireice competition with Duchess to get Naruto's attention. Duchess thought she would have the advantage when the three of them trained together due to having trained with him longer, she turned out to be wrong as Renamon needed more help with things. Renamon however lost her little advantage though with the fact that she couldn't spend the night with Naruto every night like Duchess could or spend as much time with him throughout the day due to needing to be with Rika.

Now though Renamon had her time to shine as she and Rika were currently in a Data Field that was filled with Ogremon. This was her chance to put Naruto's training to the test and show off a bit as she could sense Naruto and Duchess watching from the trees. "Alright another group of Champion level Digimon, we should get a huge boost from absorbing their data, Renamon walk all over them!" said Rika.

"Yes Rika." said Renamon as she took off towards the Ogremon. Moving faster than she ever has before Renamon quickly coded four Ogremon and absorbed their data before moving on and coding more of them. After coding about 10 of them the Ogremon finally seemed to get their act together and started to attack her but it still wasn't much of a problem for her as she smoothly weaved around their bone club attacks and delivered devastating counters.

" **Pummel Whack**!" called one of the Ogremon as it fired a purple energy attack from its fist.

Renamon easily dodged the attack and allowed it to hit an Ogremon that was behind her, she then charged at the Ogremon that fired the attack and cocked her first back as it was covered in ghostly blue flames. " **Power Paw**!" called Renamon before punching said Ogremon in the face and coding him.

 **WITH NARUTO**

"Hmmm, she doing rather well." said Naruto.

"She's doing alright, I don't see anything too noteworthy." said Duchess.

"She's a Rookie level Digimon taking on a group of Champion level Digimon without taking any damage, I'd say that is noteworthy." said Naruto.

"That is impressive, but so far other than being faster and stronger I'm not seeing her showing that she's actually learned anything from you. What was the point of training with you if she wasn't going to use anything she learned?" asked Duchess.

"Hmmm, I see your point." said Naruto. He then found his attention going to Rika as he once again felt something pulling him towards her but just couldn't figure out what it was.

 **WITH RENAMON**

With her enhanced hearing Renamon heard what Naruto and Duchess were saying and she did not like what she was hearing from Duchess. She wanted to show Naruto that his training wasn't going to waste but she also didn't want Rika becoming suspicious, after some quick thinking she came up with a way to lay everything off.

Renamon then put some distance between her and the Ogremon then crossed her arms in front of her. Rika thought Renamon was going for a **Diamond Storm** but instead of a pale green energy circle appearing two claws made of diamond came out from between Renamon's knuckles. " **Diamond Claws**!" said Renamon before she rush back into the group of Ogremon and started coding them left and right with her new claws. Soon she was down to only five Ogremon, cocking her right fist back she then drove it into the ground. " **Diamond Skewer**!" said Renamon as five large pieces of diamond shot out of the ground from under the Ogremon and impaled them before they turned into code. Renamon absorbed all of their code and could feel her strength increase.

"Renamon what was that, I've never seen you use those moves before?" asked Rika.

"Well ever since I lost to that male Renamon I've been working on improving myself so that I won't lose the next time we run into him." said Renamon.

"Well keep it up, with your new moves and the power boost from all of those Ogremon we'll be sure to when we see him again." said Rika before she started walking away.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto and Duchess were waiting outside of his den when Renamon showed up a few minutes later. "You did good today Renamon, I'm very impressed with your progress." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, I can't wait to continue learning from you." said Renamon.

"Well I'm glad you're so eager, your training will continue tomorrow but for now I'm going to bed, both of you are welcome to stay if you wish." said Naruto before going into his den.

Once Naruto was gone Duchess and Renamon glared at each other, you could almost see lightning sparking from their eyes. "I seems you've managed to impress Naruto with your progress." said Duchess with narrowed eyes.

"I guess so, I'll have to keep improving in order to keep his attention." said Renamon with a smug smirk.

"Look Fox, don't let Naruto's praise go to your head. I'll admit that you have skill but you're still a long ways off before you're a threat to Digimon that are actually tough. Also back off of Naruto, he was mine in the Digital World and he's mine here in the Human World." said Duchess.

This caused Renamon to narrow her eyes. "I won't let my current strength go to my head as I could always get stronger, especially with Naruto's help. As for backing off of Naruto, last time I checked he wasn't mated so you have no say in how close I get to him Cat." said Renamon.

"We're not mated yet but we will be, I've known him longer than you and have been training with him longer. Both male and female digimon are attracted to strength and with me being stronger than you he'll come to me to be his mate." said Duchess.

"You're stronger than me for now but I'll grow stronger, you won't stop me from claiming my spot at his side." said Renamon.

Duchess growled loudly with a snarl before her snarl turned into a smirk and her growled turned into a chuckle. "Hehehe, you've got guts standing up to me like that so I'll let you continue to get close to Naruto. But you should know that I'll be mated to him first." said Duchess as she turned around and walked into the den.

"We'll see about that." said Renamon before following after Duchess.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Naruto and Dutchess were currently headed towards a Data Field while Naruto was thinking about the last week. Renamon had continued to improve with her training, he was actually thinking about teaching her one of his favorite techniques. He had also found time to really reconnect with Duchess as she had started training with him once again, they spent a lot of time talking and having fun like they did in the Digital World. Now Duchess could pretty much always be found hanging onto Naruto in some way, like right now she was hanging onto his back. She was also secretly marking him with her scent, in other words she was marking her territory, especially since she knew Renamon was doing the same thing.

Once they reached the Data Field they only had to wait a couple of minutes before Renamon and Rika showed up. Once they entered the field Naruto actually became a bit nervous for Renamon, sure he knew she was strong but standing in the middle of the field was a fucking Devimon and an experinanced one if what he was feeling was right. This would be a hard battle for Renamon but he would let her fight it and jump in if he saw her in danger.

"Alright a Devimon, this should really boost your power. Renamon, walk all over him!" said Rika.

"Yes Rika." said Renamon as she charged at the Devimon.

* * *

Well everyone there you have chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Renamon has started training with Naruto and has gained some skills from it. We also met Black Gatomon or Duchess , a friend and former student of Naruto's who wants to be more. If you have a hard time picturing Renamon's Diamond Claws just think of X-23's claws.

I would like to thank everyone for their ideas for attacks Naruto should recreate and for the ideas of who to add to the harem. Something important to know is please don't suggest evolutions to the digimon who are already in the harem such as Angewomon or LadyDevimon, since Gatomon and Black Gatomon digivolve into them there is no need for me to add them to the harem. Plus latter on I plan to make it possible for them to cycle through their evolutions at will so they can be in whatever form they feel like.

Harem

Renamon, Ranamon, Gatomon, Black Gatomon (Duchess), Mikemon, Lilymon, Crusadermon, Kazemon, Bellestarmon, Lunamon, Rika, Sistermon Noir, Sistermon Blanc, Sistermon Ciel

Merry Christmas Everyone and have a Happy New Year!

Well everyone that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
